


Пришла пора

by Peppegina19, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Folklore, Gen, Magic, Mysticism, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppegina19/pseuds/Peppegina19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы никуда не лазило...





	Пришла пора

 

Мать говорила: зачаровать снег зимой каждый может. А ты поди-ка попляши весной, когда солнце силу набирает, когда снег не хочет слушаться, не хочет, чтоб ему спасали жизнь, хочет подчиниться колесу года и утечь в землю талой водой.

Лиска с детства любила смотреть, как колдует мать. Как снежинки кружатся под её пальцами, как сплетаются воедино и соединяются в прозрачные ледяные кристаллики. Лиска слышала, что одна из ледяных жриц как-то пыталась заставить своего ученика сложить из льдинок слово. Ученик был неучем, за целую зиму ничего не смог, и его с позором вернули рыдающей родне, которая уже, поди, размечталась о его славном житье-бытье в снежном храме.

Мама не складывала из льдинок слова, она считала это бесполезной игрой. Мама строила храм.

Почему мама строила храм, когда можно было прийти уже в готовый, Лиска не знала, но с матерью не спорят. Она может и полотенцем по непутевой башке треснуть.

А вообще, если подумать, то на их землях ледяных храмов раньше не было, так не пришла ли пора появиться? Когда его достроят — издали будет видно, много паломников придут к нему поискать в прозрачных льдинках свои сны.

По честному, был на их землях храм — старый, темный и совсем не ледяной. Громоздкий, построенный из старых липовых бревен; если бы не медное солнце-флюгер — знак святого места, — издали можно было бы решить, что это изба, а ни в коем разе не дом, куда заходят погостить сказки. Было в том храме полное противоречие хрустальному дворцу снов. Сначала Лиске он не нравился, но когда она как-то спросила у матери, зачем тут вообще этот старый безлюдный храм, мать таки замахнулась на неё передником, как бывало всегда, когда Лиска производила на свет очередную глупость.

Только потом Лиска поняла, что в деревянном храме кто-то жил. Заметила, что ходят к нему паломники — но не молодые и мечтательные, кои являлись к матери и просили вечную льдинку для хороших снов, — а все сплошь морщинистые да седые, которые непонятно как до порога храма-то доходили. Приходили, ставили свечки на порог, оставляли хлеб. Сидели на деревянных ступеньках, смотрели в небо, а потом уходили. Наутро хлеб исчезал.

Загадка деревянного храма очень уж мучила Лиску, а мать не особенно любила болтать о нем, поэтому Лиска решила в тот храм сама слазить. Ну а что — к матушке же лазают мальчишки из соседних деревень, — лазают, и ходят, открыв рот, глядя на прозрачные стены из маленьких кубиков льда, сквозь которые видно и степь за стенами, и звездное небо. Мать на таких гостей даже не ворчала и не гнала — глаза кормить бесплатно можно. Некоторые гости пытались выковырять из стены кубик-другой «на память», но вот уж им-то доставалось от Лискиной матери хворостиной. Но Лиска же не будет ничего брать, только посмотрит, поэтому ей и прописывать наущение не за что.

Ну, вот и подгадала: одним из солнечных дней, когда мать снова занялась заклинанием льда, добралась до деревянного храма, залезла на дерево и по примеченной еще три седьмицы назад ветке забралась в незакрытое ставнями окно.

В храме было пусто и тихо, журчала вода у дальней стены в большой медной чаше, улыбался со стен Солнцеокий, да стояли по углам деревца в деревянных кадушках. Лиска, не будь дурочкой, поклонилась Солнцеокому —на каждую сторону, как и полагается. Подошла к купели, воду тронула. И вот тут-то рядом появился жрец. Он был низенький и сухонький, как былинка, и будь он чуть поторопливее — он, наверное, успел бы поймать Лиску за руку, до того как пальцы её намокли. А он не успел.

Тогда-то и начали твориться странные дела. Растаял жрец будто предрассветный туман, а Лиска, оглянувшись, не увидела ни двери, ни окон. Лишь Солнцеокий ей со стен улыбался. Только теперь почему-то его улыбка выглядела натянутой...

  


***

 

Каль занималась делом. Каль всегда занималась делом.

Её мечта — построить на этой земле храм сновидений — требовала себе все больше внимания и сил. Это ж только кажется, что легко топнуть ножкой и воздвигнуть вокруг себя ледяной дворец. Хотя как раз дворец построить именно что легко, ведь он не обязан служить никому, кроме того, кто его сотворил. С храмом же все иначе. Храм должен говорить с сотнями путников, что будут приходить к нему, и с каждым находить общий язык. Именно поэтому Каль занималась делом.

Иной раз ей было стыдно, что утонувши в своих делах, она почти не обучает дочь, и Лиска растет и не ведуньей, и не человеком, а вообще непонятно кем, девочкой, с которой говорит вода, но которой не под силу создать весной хоть одну льдинку. Но Каль не хотела для дочери навязанной судьбы, не принуждала Лиску к укрощению материнского искусства, хотя могла бы — видит Солнцеокий, могла бы. Всего лишь пара уроков в день, и уже на исходе следующего лета Лиска стала бы строить храм вместе с матерью. Но Каль знала: в таких делах ничего нет хуже, чем сопротивление природе. Её никто не учил ворожить надо льдом, сама научилась, её никто не научил строить храм — сама придумала. И Лиска себя обязательно найдет своё. А Каль ей перечить не будет. И будет заниматься делом.

Беду она почуяла ненароком — уловив, как по-новому вдруг запели её льдинки. Будто всем им — снам, отразившимся в застывшей воде, — вдруг начал разом сниться кошмар.

Каль оторвалась от дел. Каль принюхалась. Каль пошла по следу.

Старый жрец ждал её в березовой роще, что разделяла её ещё не родившийся и его уже стареющий храм. У жреца было имя, но Каль никогда не могла выговорить его правильно, поэтому про себя именовала «стариком», вслух же уважительно именовала «отче». Он и был отцом. Не ей.

Жрец стоял у старого камня и пел песню. Вслушавшись, Каль поняла, что старик разговаривает с собственным храмом. Пытается его усовестить, мол, не ту жертву он себе взял, что ему полагалась, и что ведёт-де храм себя как капризное дитя.

Когда Каль подумала о Лиске, то пальцы её вдруг потеряли струю ворожбы, которую ощущали всегда. Бывало такое, что храмы оставляли при себе приглянувшегося им человека, потому что чувствовали с ним связь, но куда чаще храмы по капризу своему выбирали не тех, кто им был предназначен, и вместо нового хозяина храма гость становился его жертвой.

Старый жрец обернулся и кивнул, подтверждая её мысли, и Каль чудом удержалась от крика, лишь в последний момент испугавшись прерывать чужую песнь.

Деревянный храм был храмом успокоения. В него не полагалось заходить молодым, в него категорически нельзя было пускать детей. Даже говорить о нем детям было нельзя, потому что они должны были все понять сами. Сами должны были почуять в положенный час, что Солнцеокий хочет проститься с ними и отпустить уже в мир извечных сновидений. Лиска пробралась в храм. Лиска была совсем еще малышкой. Не может быть, чтоб её призвал Солнцеокий, но как же иначе тогда она вообще пересекла храмовые границы, да еще и добилась того, чтобы старый жрец вдруг оказался за пределами своего святилища?

Жрец допел свой последний куплет и прислушался. Здесь, в этой роще, выросло первое дерево, которое лежало в основании его храма. Здесь жрец мог говорить с душой своего святилища.

— Выдрал бы, — вымолвил наконец старик и устало осел на пень, — да вцепилась она в мое место, уходить не хочет. Что за порода у вас такая — на чужих местах гнездиться?  
Укорять ему было поздновато. Если бы он когда-то хотя бы словом возразил — Каль ушла бы искать для храма другое место. Но он не возразил. Даже пару раз приходил к ней за снами, в глухой ночи, потому лишь, что ему нельзя было показываться пред живой взгляд Солнцеокого. Ворчал при встрече, но протеста так и не высказал.

Каль не стала отвечать. Каль топнула ногой. Каль призвала духа. Тот дух был духом великого воина. Некогда слава о нем гремела по многим землям, многие трепетали от его имени.

— Верни мою дочь, — шептала Каль голосом воина, воздевая к небу его оружие, — пожгу, уничтожу, разрушу!

— Теперь она моя, — возразил ей глас в ответ, и дух, явившийся на призыв великой Каль, истаял.

Но то был первый дух, вторым Каль вызвала великого жреца. Как и многие, приходил он к строящимся стенам её ледяного храма; как и многие, унес льдинку со счастливым сном. Его уважал даже сам Солнцеокий и оплакивал его, не являясь к людям аж четыре дня, после того как жрец отправился в земли извечных сновидений.

И великому жрецу не покорился мятежный храм, и его гласу не уступил дочь Каль.

Старик встал рядом с Каль, взял её за руку. Вместе призвали они дух Забвения, самое страшное орудие жрецов против их бунтующих святилищ. Страшен был дух Забвения, даже Каль ощутила трепет души старого храма. Он был готов уступить.

— Простите, отче, — пискнула Лиска, вдруг найдясь стоящей на пеньке, — и ты, матушка, прости.

Каль помнила, как схватила Лиску в свои руки, как дышала, уткнувшись в дочкины волосы лицом, как бранила её и смеялась.

Живая, живая, храм не забрал её душу, Солнцеокий не попрощался с ней.

— Он просил вам поклониться, отче, — сказала Лиска старому жрецу, — просил не серчать на него, да только уже пора. А что пора, отче?

Старый жрец вздохнул да крякнул. Поглядел на Каль.

— Ты ему там не давай спуску, малышка, — попросил он, — а то он от скуки иногда чудит.

Каль вцепилась в Лиску, не желая размыкать объятий. Она уже поняла, что так и надо, что вода в храмовой чаше сама позвала её дочь, что Солнцеокий и сама Лиска уже все выбрали, все решили. Да — время пришло, да — все не так, как думалось, и править матери с дочерью разными храмами, но Лиска была еще такая крошечная, ей ли слушать темные сны усталых людей, что приходят с Солнцеоким прощаться?

— Все будет хорошо, матушка, — шепнула Лиска, — я справлюсь.

Каль закрыла глаза. И разжала руки.

— Не забудь меня, — попросила она на прощанье.

— Что ты, мама, — Лиска улыбнулась как взрослая и пешком зашагала через поле к старому храму.

  


**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Пришла пора"


End file.
